SWS- Supreme Wrestling Society
by Ace Leader Of The Authority
Summary: A unique wrestling federation with all original character. Come to here what all the hype is about!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

**This is my own original masterpiece, with all my own character I have been planning since late 2012. This is the Supreme Wrestling Society, the SWS. This chapter will mealy serve as a place holder for you to get to know the characters a bit more, until the next chapter starts. This is my full roster so far, and more will be introduced as I make them. And at the end of every in-story season (Feb, April, June, August, Oct, Dec) I will host a competition called SWS Search for a star, where I will accept one of your OCs out of a selection of 12 and make them a roster member.**

**So, with out further a do, the roster!**

_**Active**_

_**A-E-I-O-U**_

A Jamaican with an attitude, only able to speak basic English, he screams at his opponents when he attacks. The self pro-claimed "Jamacian Hardcore Legend", A-E-I-O-U can brawl with the best! His finisher, "Constant Constanant", a backflip DDT is brutal to anybody on the receiving end.

_Currently holds the SWS Hardcore Championship in his first reign for 4 months_

_**Anne Ark E**_

The "Rebellious Russian Reaver" is one of the most established female wrestlers here in the SWS. A 4 time Fox Champion, she is the longest reigning Fox Champion in history, holding the title for almost 4 years consecutive. Coming to the end of her carer, her finisher "Das Vatanya" is bstill as effective, the Kimura armlock starts off, then she trips the opponent up and transitions into a Camel Clutch.

_Longest Reigning Fox Champion by defeating Mona DeCasa and holding the belt for a record 876 days, before being defeated by Maria Conty earlier this year._

**_Bailey Bisping_**

Only 19 years old, and the stars are already aligning for this Canadian teenager! Voted "Mr. Teenage Canada" in 2010, when he was just 15 boosted him to the top of the shelves. He has been a long time wrestling student, training under legendary Corey Cross. He has adopted Cross' finisher, "The Decree" as his own. The 450 moonsault splash is a great move in his high flying arsenal!

_**Shandi Moore**_

The reigning, defending Foxes Champion has proven week after week that she is the true "Latino Gangster". Having beaten Blitzkrieg Beth in her retirement match in 2004, Shandi was dubbed as a future champion, eventually capturing the championship a record 10 times! Shandi's finisher is more of a sexy dance, "The Assmatic" is just an ass shake in the corner! And her other finisher, "Assma" is just a senton on a sitting down opponent.

_Currently holds the SWS Foxes Championship. Retired Blitzkrieg Beth in 2004._

**_Mendez_**

Leader of the Stock Exchange, 4 time Hardcore Champion and sword enemy of A-E-I-O-U, Mendez is one of the most sickening, disgusting creatures EVER to have roamed the SWS ring. How somebody like him can be classed as a wrestler with the amount of illegal moves he does in unbelievable! His finisher, Fade to Black was voted the most disturbing submission hold ever made, a modified gogoplata through the ropes.

**_Yoshihiro Hiroshi_**

Standing in at 7'7 tall, weighing in at 499 pounds, Hiroshi is the biggest athlete in the world. The worlds most loved superstar, went to the worlds most hated when he defeated Dolly Dave for the World Championship, joining the Stock Exchange at the same time. That twisting chokeslam he dubs "Bushido Code" has ended the career of the most decorated star in SWS, Twilight Quantum.

_**Bob and Bill**_

Bob and Bill are twins, and SWS' favourite tag team. Still on their first reign which they started 200 days ago, Bob and Bill are known for embarrassing the opponent with their attacks that send confusion into them, especially the Double Lariat.

_Both hold the Tag Titles_

**_Dolly Dave_**

The only transgender wrestler in the world, and Dolly Dave is not afraid to show it! Having one reign as champion, it is clear that Uncle Dolly Aunt Dave is a clear fan fave. His finisher, the hangman's neckbreaker is said to be fabulous.

_**Theodoor**_

"Who comes knock, knocking on your bedroom door? It's me, Theodoor!" Theodoor is a double platnium record rapper, and one half of the Stock Exchange's tag team, Latin Gringos. His finisher, 0.001% is an insane triple flip senton bomb

_**Latino Heat**_

The masked man, and an American Gringo and Stock Exchanger, Latino Heat is hated everywhere he goes. He has no finisher he generally uses, he usually "borrows" from the opponent.

_**Maria Conty**_

"The best there is, was, ever will be", Maria Conty is an ex-porn star and bodybuilder who came to the SWS seeking fame and fortune in 2005. She famously dethroned Anne Ark E's near 4 year run as Foxes Champion. She is the de facto leader of the N.B.T (Next Best Things) along with Tate Nash and Kieran Closer.

_**Kieran Closer**_

"Come closer, a bit more! Touch me!...you TOUCHED ME!" Kieran is a psychotic S.O.B, and it was this reason alone he won the championship from Yoshihiro Hiroshi last month at Rebellion. His finisher, "Closing in" is just a basic spear

_Current SWS Champion of the World_

**_Tate Nash_**

The tag team partner of Closer, Nash is just a psychotic as him. He injured and broke the neck of Casper Carmine, broke the leg of The Italian Hand Grenande (I.H.G), Nigel Hoar had broken ribs from an attack by Nash and he ended the career of the legendary Hex. His finisher is the most violent in all of the company, an F5 transition into a double knee GTS. Big things are expected from this man.

_**Aaron Awesome**_

The AA+ Wrestler, Aaron Awesome is just 20 years old, and last year, at just 19 he became the youngest world champion in history by beating Latino Heat and then-champion Twilight Quantum in a triple threat match. Aaron Awesome is the first openly gay wrestler in the SWS, and his fued with Bailey Bisping when he debuted was about him fancying him. His finisher is a missile drop-kick to the knee.

_Youngest SWS Champion of the World._

**_Nico Kruger_**

Nico Kruger is the German powerhouse who dominated the SWS in the later 1980s, yet has never held any championship. Fastly aproaching the end of his carear, he wants to end it with the title in his hands, and the opponent locked in his camel clutch.

_**Corey Cross**_

At 60, Corey Cross is the oldest wrestler in the SWS and is still at his prime! Corey Cross is known for his legthy title reign in the late 1990s that lasted 2 years, before being dethroned by Nick Morriesette. Corey's finisher, is simple but effective, punch to the throat.

_**Theo Lord**_

At just 15, Theo is too young to wrestle...yet. He manages his brother, Cody Lord from ringside until his 16th birthday where he can finally wrestle.

_**Cody Lord**_

This 17 year old shows promise. With his lightning fast jiu-jitsu background and his brutal kicks, Cody Lord has the nickname "Lord of the Kick". His roundhouse kick to the head is brutally effective.

_**Mona DeCasa**_

Mona's gimmick is that of an anime cyborg, with long flowing hair and a visor. She likes to combo her punches and kicks, and times her Legend Kick to the Skull with perscion, and has won the title twice.

_**Apu Suresh**_

The Indian Immortal, Apu Suresh is one of the most hated men in the world, after he ended the career of the Binary. Apu Suresh is known for his two finishers, both high flying ones. The top rope stomp he calls "Storm of Suresh" whereas the moonsault he calls "Kali's Wraith". Apu has bright things in the company.

**_Casper Cross_**

Originally wrestling as Casper Carmine, he adopted Cross as his second name when Corey Cross took him in as his illegitimate son when he was younger. Casper changed his name after his heel turn, when he nearly killed Cody Lord in his debut. Casper's finisher the "Car Bomb" is a frontflip curb stomp from the top rope.

_**Retired/Inactive Wrestlers (Descriptions will be on the Wikia when I decide to make it)**_

_**Hex**_

_**Blitkrieg Beth**_

_**Twilight Quantum**_

_**At**_

_**Om**_

_**Alpha**_

_**Omega**_

_**Sean Merrywheather**_

_**Brock Broken**_

_**Casey Sky**_

_**Luc e**_

_**May**_

_**Tyrant**_

_**Harper**_

_**List of PPV's**_

_**Asylum (Steel Cage battle royal for the title will be the main event)**_

_**Deathmatch (all matches are the upmost hardcore. The main event is a 20ft Scafhold match with a glass bottom)**_

_**Supremecy (The big PPV)**_

_**Easter Hunt (Main event is an arena hide n seek match)**_

_**Macho Madness**_

_**Social Armageddon (Voters decide the matches)**_

_**Blood Bash (main event is a Last Blood match where you can only pin when you are bleeding)**_

_**Beach Battle (all matches will be in swimwear)**_

_**Money In The Bank (name speaks for itself)**_

_**Octagon Oblivion (8 sided ring will be featured)**_

_**Fireworks Day**_

_**Christmas Time (main event will be a ladder match)**_

_**End of place holder. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**Ace**_


	2. Asylum

_**Authors Note**_

_**We will start things off on a high note, at the Asylum PPV. All of the wrestlers, plus some new ones I thought of will be participating tonight. I will be putting up a Wikia with all of my universe information when I get the time and space. So without further a do, lets watch shall we?**_

* * *

_We see a man in a forge, pounding a hammer on some steel over a blazing fire in the coal pit. The man wipes sweat off of his forehead, and looks at the camera. We then hear the start of "Sleepwalker" by "Parkway Drive" as the scene shifts._

_We now see A-E-I-O-U and Mendez squaring off, with A-E-I-O-U raising his title in front of his face._

"A-E-I-O-U, your title reign ends tonight! The Stock Exchange will be bringing that title back!"

_We now see Dolly Dave and Yoshihiro Hiroshi fighting on top of a Steel Cell, where Hiroshi powerbombs him through. We then hear the voice of Hiroshi's manager, Kahn._

"Dave, your time is up. Yoshihiro will become the number one contender at Deathmatch by defeating you, and my client will go on for glory! The Stock Exchange will live on!"

_We then see a returning Blitzkrieg Beth in a reffere uniform, and Anne Ark E and Shandi Moore fighting. After Shandi locks in her finisher, Beth breaks it up and takes a microphone._

"A triple threat match, Asylum. Us three will blow the house apart!"

_The music stops and we return to the forge, as we focus on the fire. The music starts back up again and we see a flash of images from the previous weeks. The images stop, and we see the Asylum logo._

* * *

_The opening fireworks go off, a flurry of purple, blue and red as we hear "Sleepwalker" once again. We then go to the commentators desk as we see our two commentators, Melina Maxx and Harold Johanason_

_"_Hello everybody, my name is Melina Maxx, joined here by ex-hardcore champion, "2 by 4" Harold Johanason. Now Harold, tonight is going to hardcore, but Deathmatch is only 4 weeks away, do you think we will get any clasics?"

"Yes, i do as a matter of fact. A-E-I-O-U faces off with Mendez yet again, after there falls count anywhere match at Christmas Time. That match was as brutal as hell!"

* * *

_We now see a flashback of that match, where Mendez hits the powerbomb through a glass roof. A-E-I-O-U stands back up and still manages to give him a small package._

* * *

_Back in the arena, our two announcers hype the upcoming match._

"Well now we have Bailey Bisping face off against Aaron Awesome. Now, this match has been brewing for about 4 monthes, all because of obsession"

* * *

_We hear Aaron Awesome's voice, as we see his body turning on a black background_

_"_Bailey, all I wanted to do was be your friend. Your gay, I'm gay, I thought this could work out you know?"

_We then see an image of Bailey kicking Aaron in the back of the head. Bailey then pounds the living hell out of Aaron._

"Aaron, I ain't gay, I ain't the youngest SWS Champion, but I am one hell of a wrestler. So when you obsess about me, I will just beat you down. I will destroy you"

_We then see a clip of Aaron Awesome hitting his finisher on Bailey. We then see Aaron snogging Bailey on the ground, whilst he is uncouncus._

"I kissed you, and you know you liked it Bailey!"

_We then see Bailey who has his back turned, when Aaron runs out of nowhere and kisses Bailey again, and then quickly leaves._

"I don't see why you don't like me Bailey!"

"Aaron, this comes to an end at Asylum, me and you. 2/3 falls. And if you win, I will date you. You loose, and you get a restraining order against you"

_We finish off the montage with an image of Bailey on a black background._

* * *

_"Good Girls, Bad Guys" by "Falling in Reverse" plays as Bailey Bisping walks backwards to the ring in his black feather jacket and red trunks, and his blue boots. He throws off the jacket, showing his bare back and short, choppy blonde hair. He runs to the ring and jumps over the ropes_

"The following contest is scheduled for two out of three falls! Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing in at 135 pounds, Mr. Teenage Canada, Bailey Bisping!"

_Bailey pops to the crowd as as he stands in the corner waiting for Aaron. "I Came To Play" by "Downstrait" plays as we wait for Aaron Awesome_

"Where is he?"_ We hear Melina ask, as Aaron combs back under the ring and pulls Bailey and kisses him. The bell rings Bailey manages to pick Aaron up and body slam him._

_"_Bailey Bisping, 19 years old, a prodigy. Trained by Corey Cross, he has had a rivalry with Aaron for months now, after he refused to sign an autograph for the AA+ superstar. Aaron got obsessed with him after that, and even tried to kiss him"

_Bailey follows through with an Enziguri as we listen to the commentater's_

"It was the show after Christmas Time, that this rivalry really kicked off, and Bailey attacked Aaron backstage. Aaron came back in retaliation, and caused his SWS Hardcore champion shot down the drain, after Aaron dragged him out the ring and kissed him for 10 seconds straight"

"Aaron is obsessed all right..."

_As Bailey Tries to put in a figure four, Aaron turns around and jumps on his knees, causing Bailey to go face first into the canvas. Aaron blows a kiss at him and went to the top turnbuckle._

_"_Could Aaron be thinking the AA kick?"

"I don't know Harold, but one thing is for sure, momentum has just changed yet again"

_Bailey stands up as Aaron prepares to jump. He jumps sideways, but falls inches away from Bailey. Bailey then covers him up._

_1_

_2_

_KICKOUT!_

"Look at the look on Bailey's face when the ref broke the pin. That move very nearly hit Bailey!"

"Harold, look at this! Bailey has both legs over, could he be thinking scorpion deathlock? YES HE IS, HE IS SITTING ON THE SPINE!"

_Bailey pulls back the legs, a pained look on his face as Aaron screams for help. He crawls to the ropes, and as he does Bailey lets go._

"Why did he let go?"

"Don't ask me. Also coming up later tonight is the triple threat match for the Foxes championship with returning Blitzkrieg Beth, Shandi Moore and Anne Ark E"

_Bailey tries for a clothesline, and as he does, Aaron ducks and grabs his arm, sending him face first into the canvas. Aaron then drags him to the ropes and turns him around, performing the Boston Crab, teasing his opponent about the fact there are roped behind him._

"Aaron, now toying with his future boyfriend!"

"Don't be so stupid Harold, these two young athletes are highly talented. It can go either way"

_Suddenly, Bailey breaks the hold and drops Aaron for the three count._

_1_

_2_

_3!_

"Bailey Bisping gets the first fall!"

"Man, these two- wait a minute"

_Suddenly the song "Crucify me" by "Bring Me The Horizon" plays as Alexander Sergei walks to the ring. His big frame causing a dark shadow, as Sergei steps over the top rope. He then grabs both Bisping and Awesome in a headlock, and drops them._

_"_Ladies and gentlemen, this match has been ruled a no contest!"

"A no contest? What does this mean? Thanks a lot Sergei!"

"Alexander Sergei was supposed to be debuting in the Asylum match later tonight, but there you go!"

* * *

_We see an image of Blitzkrieg Beth smiling, walking to the arena._

"Being retired for 9 years is no fun. I watched SWS every week since I left, and what did I find? No chaos. I am back, and I promise you, I will raise more chaos then I have ever...EVER done before!"

_Suddenly, "Torture" by "Picture Me Broken" plays and Anne Ark E comes to the arena_

"Sorry, but you still a bit rusty!"

_Anne then hits the Kimura on Beth._

_We see a new image of Shandi Moore and Anne Ark E, with Beth as referee. As Moore is about to win, Beth beats down the both of them._

_"_For my in-ring return, it will be a triple threat match for that title! And, furthermore, just to make things more chaotic, it will be A HELL IN A CELL!"_  
_

_We then see a picture of a Steel Cell_

* * *

_"Wild Eyes" by "Parkway Drive" plays as the lights turn a very light green_

"The cell looms for the three Foxes, a dangerous match at that!"

_We see Blitzkrieg Beth slowly walk to the ring, she is wearing her biker clothing. She gets in the ring and waits in the bottom left corner._

"I can not wait for Beth to return!

_Torture by Picture Me Broken plays as the lights go light purple. We then see Anne Ark E on the floor in a laying down position. She then slivers to the bottom of the stage and walks to the ring, throwing off her leather jacket._

_"_Anne Ark E is my clean as winner. She is the longest reigning champion in history!"  
"but Beth has defended the championship over 365 defenses!"

_Suddenly, latino music goes off, and Shandi Moore comes with the title. She sings along the music_

_She continues singing until she gets in the ring. The ring announcer then gets in the middle._

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is a Hell In A Cell Match for the SWS FOXES CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Atlanta, Gerogia, BLITZKRIEG BETH!"

_Blitzkreig Beth screams at the audience, who boo her and chant "you sold out" taunts._

"From Albuquerque, New Mexico, representing the Stock Exchange, your Foxes Champion, SHANDIIIIIII MORREEEEEE!"

_Shandi poses, also getting boos. Before the announcer can even announce Anne Ark E, she attacks Beth with a Lou Thezs Press, and the ring bell rings. Anne pounds away at Beth as Shandi tries to move her off, and punches Anne in the back._

"These 3 women, nobody likes any of them, but my god, can they compete against eachother!"

"You got one thing head on, Harold. These women hate eachother, and if Beth never came out of retirement, we would have never got this match!"

_The brawl soon takes to the floor, with Shandi and Beth at it on the floor, whilst Anne Ark E is searching for a weapon. As Beth has Shandi in her patented Boston Crab lock, Anne comes and hits Beth with a steel chair._

"Anne Ark E, with the chair shot to Beth, who had the women who retired the first time round, in her finisher"

"Melina, you were once a wrestler, who do you think will win?"

"Hard to tell at this point"

_Beth is on the floor screaming in agony, as Shandi Moore charges at Anne, who drops down allowing Moore to go straight into the cell. Beth slowly stands up, but Anne sees a weak spot and gives Beth the Curb Stomp._

"Curb stomp! Right outside the ring!"

"Harold, you are no stranger to ring rust, how will this effect Beth?"

"This is her first match in 10 years. She will be trying to push through that barrier of pain, and slowly but surely release all the pain, all that power out in one fell swoop"

_Shandi uses the cell as a prop to get up. Seeing Beth and Anne still fighting, Shandi runs them both and attacks both of them on the floor with aggression. She manages to bust open Beth with her continued punches_

"The real Latino Gangster has busted open Beth, she is dripping with blood!"

_Suddenly, she shakes her ass, and as Beth gets to a seated position she jumps and gives a senton on her, hitting the Assma. As she gets up, Anne Ark E grabs her arm and twists it violently into a Kirmura lock, and as she gets on the floor, she turns her around into the Camel Clutch._

"Das Vatanya! Good Night!"

"Not yet, Harold. Shandi is breaking the hold!"

_Shandi is almost out the back, Anne is clinging on for dear life to make Shandi tap out, but Shandi escapes and throws Anne into the cell wall! The impact is so great, it implodes, allowing an escape out to the outside._

"That move by Shandi has just changed the game. Outside the cell is now available, and the game has been made more brutal then ever before!"

_With this, Shandi sends Anne crashing into the barricades outside the cell. Notice the cut on Anne's head is seeping, just like the one on Beth's. Speaking of Beth, she has a foreign object in her hand, a brass knuckle. It looks like she is going to punch Shandi in the back of the head, whilst she is pummelling Anne on the barricade._

"What? Mellina, she just chucked up the brass knuckles onto the steel cell!"

"God knows what is going to happen here"

_And with that, Beth slowly climbs the top of the cell. Shandi notices this, and stops beating up Anne to follow her. Climbing the steel girders, she grabs Beth's leg and tries to pull her down. Beth tries to kick out with all her might, and she does, sending Shandi off the top of the cell!_

_"_Oh my god! Somebody get the medics!"

"That was disgusting!"

_Beth tries to climb down for the pin, but the time she gets down, Anne has already covered Shandi_

_1_

_2_

_3!_

"We have a new champion!"

_Torture by Picture me Broken plays as Anne stands up with the Ref's help, and gets in the ring where she is awarded the title._

_"YOUR WINNER, AND NEW FOXES CHAMPION, ANNEEEE ARKKKK EEEEE!"_

"A new champion! That was hardcore, and we don't get many Foxes gimmick matches!"

"Anne Ark E, new champion!"

* * *

_We are backstage, where Aaron Awesome and Bailey Bisping are talking, they are peaceful, but it looks like it won't last._

"Look, neither of us won. That...guy took us out. Please, Bailey, please come with me to the Asylum match, and take him out. We have to"

"...look, as much as I want revenge, I don't want to loose my contract.

"Please!"

"And why should I help you? So you can turn me around and kiss me again?"

"If you help me, I will leave you alone"

_Bailey thinks for a few minutes, and then speaks_

"Fine, and if you turn on me, your going to get what Shandi Moore just got. Thrown off the Asylum"

* * *

_We see A-E-I-O-U and Mendez at last weeks event, they are squaring up to eachother._

"Mendez!"

_We see Mendez hit A-E-I-O-U's Constant Constinant finisher on him._

_"_A-E-I-O-U needs to learn English! A hardcore champion needs to go to meetings, attend therapy sessions, cut bad-ass insults, like the one I am doing now"

_We see the two brawling backstage. A-E-I-O-U pours thumb tacks over Mendez and Moonsaults off of a semi truck._

"You may be hardcore! But, the Stock Exchange and I are more hardcore, then you will ever be!"

_Mendez attacks A-E-I-O-U with a fire extinguisher_

"Mendez! Barbed. Wire. Cage!"

* * *

_Warning by Skindred plays around the arena and A-E-I-O-U walks down the isle, showing his many hardcore scars._

"The Jamaican Hardcore Legend nominated himself to go first, stating that Mendez will need to be shown how to safely tackle a hardcore environment"

"Melina, before my retirement I faced both of these guys. Mendez is one tough son of a bitch, where as A-E-I-O-U is unpredictable. Putting these assests into play, make it almost hard for me to pick who will win"

_A-E-I-O-U walks into the Barbed Wire Cage, and raises his title high above his head and then gives the title_

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, viewer discretion is advised"**_

_Suddenly, B.Y.O.B by System Of a Down plays as Mendez walks down the isle, along with Yoshihiro Hiroshi, Kahn, Theodoor and Latino Heat. Yoshihiro is carrying Mendez on his shoulders._

"The Stock Exchange have been brutal these past few weeks, it was only last week, where he power bombed A-E-I-O-U through a steel cell, that was originally intended for the main event between Dolly Dave and Corey Cross. The brawl quickly found it's way backstage, and then A-E-I-O-U self-made this match"

_Mendez gets in one corner as the cage is lowered, the announcer safely outside._

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the SWS Hardcore Championship! Introducing the chalenger, from Albuquerque, New Mexico, he is the leader of The Stock Exchange, MARIOOOOO MENDEZZZZ!"

_Mendez stands on top of a turnbuckle and gives a bloodthirsty roar to the fans._

"And the champion, from Port of Spain, Trindidad and Tobago. He is your SWS Hardcore Champion, A-E-I-O-U!"

_Mendez immediately charges after A-E-I-O-U, sending him onto the floor with impact. He continues punching him as the bell goes off. The crowd chant "_ECDUB! ECDUB! ECDUB!" _at the top of there voices. It is so loud, you actually struggle hearing A-E-I-O-U's screaming as Mendez drags his face over the barbed wire, causing blood to drip._

"Let the fans chant! This is extreme!"

"Indeed your right Harold, A-E-I-O-U's face is dripping with blood! The Stock Exchange watching from the back must be cheering for there de-facto leader"

_Mendez puts his knee on A-E-I-O-U's back, adding more pressure to the cage. His screams are now echoing above the chanting of the wild crowd._

"This is sick!"

"This is cool Melina, stop complaining!"

_A-E-I-O-U manages to powerout of the surfboard, and sends Mendez hip first into the barbed wire, making it bleed quite heavily. A-E-I-O-U continues to kick his hip, until Mendez falls over clutching it. Whilst he is doubled over, A-E-I-O-U puts in the body scissors and falls back._

"Mendez's hip might be broken. A-E-I-O-U is adding pressure! Dear lord!"

_A-E-I-O-U keeps the body scissors on, restraining Mendez from moving anywhere. He grabs hold of the barbed wire for more grip, making his hands bleed._

"You know Melina, there is a saying. Live fast, die young. A-E-I-O-U is certainly showing that tonight."

_A-E-I-O-U tugs so hard at the barbed wire, he breaks some from off the cage. He lets go off the body scissors, and stabs the barbed wire just above Mendez' eye, making him scream for dear life. Mendez manages to power out of it, blood now pouring from his hip and his face._

"Mendez does have insurance policy though, in the form of the Stock Exchange. How they help him in this barbed cage environment though, is another question"

_Speaking of The Stock Exchange, Hiroshi and Kahn are standing at the top of the stage. They slowly walk down, the officials try to keep them away, but Kahn throws salt in both of there eyes. Hiroshi rips off the door, before getting canned by Dolly Dave and Corey Cross. _

"Dolly Dave and Corey Cross! Two former enemies now focusing there targets on the stock exchange member!"

_Suddenly, Theodoor and Latino Heat walk down and try to level the playing field, but A-E-I-O-U, who has put Mendez down jumps outside and helps Dave and Corey attack the Stock Exchange_

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, viewer discretion is advised"**

_Spike In My Vein by Cannibal Corpse plays as a man, clad in full leather and a hockey mask walks to the ring, with a baseball bat covered with spikes. The rest of the Stock Exchange run past him, showing that he has aleigence to the Stock Exchange. Dave and Corey chase after them, leaving A-E-I-O-U outside by himself._

"Wait, who is this man! OH! HE HIT A-E-I-O-U WITH THAT THING!"

"Come on crowd, SHOUT ECDUB A BIT LOUDER!"

_Mendez drags A-E-I-O-U into the ring, and hooks his leg._

_1_

_2_

_3!_

_WINNER!_

_B.Y.O.B by System of a Down plays as Mendez slowly raises to his feet to raise his title high_

"Your winner, and NEW SWS HARDCORE CHAMPION, MENDEZZZZ!"

_Mendez slowly gets out the ring, and raises the man in a hockey mask hand, showing that he does belong to the stock exchange._

* * *

_We see Dolly Dave, Yoshihiro Hiroshi and Corey Cross all in the same ring_

"Hiroshi, you betrayed us all by joining the Stock Exchange! Corey, you betrayed us all when you supported your sons actions, when he nearly killed a fellow wrestler!"

"Dave, I only supported them because he is my son! Not Saughter, Son!"

_We now see Hiroshi Powerbomb Corey through a cell and pin him._

"Corey is out of the title picture! Goodbye Corey!"

_We now see Corey and Dolly Dave fight it out, with the over shadow of Mendez and A-E-I-O-U fighting above the cage. The scene changes to Hiroshi and Dave and the underscore "Number one contender?"_

"Asylum, Hiroshi and Dave will face eachother for the number one contendership at Deathmatch!"

* * *

"_Bad Girl" by Avril Lavigne and Marylyn Manson lpays as bright pink light hit the arena. The cross-dressing sensation walks his way to the ring._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New York City, Dolly Dave!"

_Dolly Dave slowly makes his way around the ring, before standing in one corner._

"**Viewer discretion is advised"**

_End of Heartache by Killswitch Engaged plays as Yosihiro Hiroshi walks his way to the ring with Khan_

_"_And his opponent, from Osaka Japan, accompanied by The Great Destroyer, Khan, representing The Stock Exchange, Yoshihiro Hiroshi!"

_Kahn stays outside whilst Hiroshi gets in the opposing corner as Dave._

"We saw this guy and his stable mates try and end the career, of A-E-I-O-U!"

"I look at this man, I look at his manager, the "great" and "legendary" wrestler, Kahn, but all I see is two cockroaches!"

_The match starts off. The first move is made by Dave, who starts off with a jab punch. Hiroshi shrugs it off and Dave hits him again with another jab._

"Hiroshi is just shrugging these attacks off"

"No Melina, he is just hulking up!"

_Hiroshi catches the next punch and pulls Dave closer to him. He then picks him up by the waist and throws him over his shoulder, but Dave lands on his feet. Dave does an effeminate pose before giving Hiroshi a pele kick._

"Pele kick by the Transgender Superstar!"

_Dave stomps away at the fallen body of Hiroshi, before Kahn grabs his legs. Dave and Kahn argue, before the ref steps in and gives Kahn a warning. Dave walks back to Hiroshi, who is already up and gives him a twisting chokeslam. _

"Bushido Code! And Dave might be out of it!"

_Suddenly, Hiroshi walks outside and talks to Kahn, who cradles the head of Hiroshi. Hiroshi nods and gets in, but Dave is already up. Dave charges at Hiroshi, but he moves to the side and gives him a bodydrop._

"Yoshihiro Hiroshi has been dominant so far! One has to think, Harold, how can Dave turn this around?"

_Suddenly, a recovering A-E-I-O-U slowly walks out from the stage, limping._

"What? he should be in hospital, Melina, he should be in hospital!"

_A-E-I-O-U starts a fight with Kahn at ringside, and the referee has enough and sends them both to the back._

"Senior official, Duncan Mars is sending both A-E-I-O-U ad Kahn to the-"

**"Viewer discretion is advised"**

_B.Y.O.B by System of a Down plays and Mendez runs at A-E-I-O-U and pounds him. Kahn joins in, hitting A-E-I-O-U with his cane. Hiroshi jumps out, and joins in to, kicking along with Mendez._

"A-E-I-O-U could have broken many of his bones today, including his spine from that spiked bat shot from that masked wrestler earlier tonight!"

_Suddenly, we see Dave suicide dive over the top rope and attack everybody below. The ref's count restarts and Dave is sturggling on a loosing end of a 3 on 2 beatdown. Suddenly though, his side is evened up as Corey Cross and his signature frost white hair. He helps Dave and A-E-I-O-U as the ref counts 7._

"This match has turned into a beatdown! Wait, Corey just threw both Dave and Hiroshi into the ring!"

_With the bout now under way again, Mendez, Kahn, A-E-I-O-U and Corey are escorted to the back, with Mendez being hoisted up by officials, and A-E-I-O-U being stretched out._

"And The Stock Exchange could of well and truly ended the career of A-E-I-O-U!"

"Your right there, Melina!"

_And now we see Dave and Hiroshi battling it out once again, with Dave whipping Hiroshi into the ropes and-_

"Super kick! Dave is covering Yoshihiro!"

_1_

_2_

_KICKOUT!_

_Dave runs his hands through his hair in frustration, before lifting up Hiroshi, and tries to lift him over his head, but his efforts are reversed and he is up on Hiroshi's back, as is tipped sideways onto the ground._

"Samurai's Way! And the pin!"

_1_

_2_

_3!_

_WINNER!_

_Hiroshi stands up and celebrates as the crowd chants "you sold out!"_

"The crowd are right! Hiroshi has sold out!"

"Like it or not, Harold. Hiroshi is out new number one contender!"

* * *

_We are now in a blacked out room, the only light is from a dimly lit candle. On the far side of the room, we see Kieran Closer and Maria Conty. Maria steps near the candle, with Kieran's title round her shoulders._

"We are the Next Best Things. Unfortunately, Tate could not be here tonight, so our chances of winning have been reduced. But, Kieran is a beast of pure power! He is more then what we need to win the Asylum match! Apu Suresh? Casper Cross? They are nothing, compared to the Extremicidal, Kieran Closer!"

"And when Maria tells you something, you need to come closer to hear it!"

_The camera gets really close, before Kieran pushes it onto the floor_

"But not too close, or you might get bit!"

* * *

_We are back at the announce table with Melina and Harold. Melina is talking to Harold as we get there_

"And now, it is time! Before the match, me and Harold will go through all six competitors and there weakness and advantages in this environment. Are you ready Harold?"

"Absolutely!"

**Alexander Sergei**

**Moscow, Russia**

**6'11**

**365 Pounds**

**Former World Class MMA Fighter**

**Former Russian Football Quaterback**

**Former Olympic Class Judoka**

**Has never stepped in a ring before today**

"Alexander Sergei is our dark horse. We don't expect him to win this, but we do expect him to put on a good show. As a former world class MMA Fighter, NFL Player, and Olympian, we expect big things from Alexander Sergei"

**Apu Suresh**

**India**

**6'0**

**245 Pounds**

**Former SWS Hardcore Champion**

**Veteran Wrestler**

**Finisher Is in Top 10 Deadliest Finishers In SWS (Stomp of Suresh)**

**Never Held The SWS World Championship Before**

"Apu Suresh has the physical power to win this, but with nearly 12 years experience, and has never held the big one, Suresh's power could be contained"

**Cody Lord**

**Cameron, North Carolina**

**5'6**

**135 Pounds**

**Black Belt BJJ**

**Black Belt Karate**

**Former Under 16's Soccer Captain**

**In His Rookie Year**

"Now then, the youngest wrestler on the roster at the minute, Cody lord has been entered into the Asylum, after he scored a fluke over Theodoor last week. However, a good showing here could boost him and his brother all the way to the top, at just the young age of 17!"

**Casper Cross**

**Huston, Texas**

**5'11**

**156 Pounds**

**Son of Corey Cross**

**Dedicated To The Sport**

**Toured In Japan**

**Has Never Competed In A Cage**

"Corey Cross' son, Casper has all the makings of a champion, but his lack of experience in a cage could be his down fall. He has, however toured in Japan and been in far brutal fights then he has been in recent weeks"

**Nico Kruger**

**Berlin, Germany**

**6'10**

**333 Pounds**

**Over 30 Years of Experience**

**Dedicated To The Sport**

**Master of The Suplex**

**Past His Prime**

"Our oldest fighter in SWS at 66. He is slowly retiring, and is way past his prime. Something tell me he will not win tonight, but with 30 years experience, Nico has everything he needs to snatch the title from Closer and the N.B.T"

**Kieran Closer**

**NYC, NY**

**6'11**

**356 Pounds**

**Current Champion**

**Unhinged**

**Unpredictable**

**Has A Habit of Breaking The Rules**

"Rules won't contain Kieran Closer tonight. The Champ looks more ready for this match the ever! And now we are going- wait a minute, we have just had an announcement. Look at the big screen!"

* * *

_We now see Alexander Sergei lying on the floor, with the initial "B" on one side, and "A" on the otherside._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been told Sergei will not be competing. So the 6 man Asylum, is now a 5 man" _Said the announcer._

_Indian Music plays throughout the arena as Apu Suresh walks to the ring, with a chorus of boos behind him. Apu slowly walks to the wing, he embraces the boos as he steps inside the Squared Circle._

"Apu Suresh secured his place by defeating the returning Titan, on last weeks Supreme TV"

"Apu scored a clean win, Melina! Why is he getting so many boos?"

"I have no idea, but now Sergei will not be debuting tonight, because of Aaron Awesome and Bailey Bisping, who put there rivalry aside to get back at the man, who stopped them from settling there score"

_The Truth Reigns by CFO$ plays as Cody and Theo walk down the ramp. Cody is wearing black and red wrestling trunks, where as his little brother wears a suit with a red tie._

"Cody is the youngest wrestler here so far, and at his debut a few months ago, he impressed us, and that is why he is here at Asylum"

"He is competing too soon! Does he want his career to end at 17?"

_Frostbite by Parkway Drive plays as Casper Cross walks to the ring, wearing his frost white wrestling trunks._

"Casper Cross, formally Casper Carmine embraced his father's name, after he snapped at last years Deathmatch. Casper Carmine will be looking to go brutal, or go home"

"That is what we all came to see! Hardcore TV!"

_Du Hast by Ramnstein plays as Nico Kruger walks out in his black vest and army trousers. He is aproached by a mixed reaction, mainly boos._

"Don't get me wrong Harold, he is 66 and is competing in a cage! He could very well end up hospitalised for life after this match!"

"Don't worry! Kruger is a one of a kind!"

_We Want Fun by Andrew W.K plays and Kieran Closer walks down the crowd to boos and paperballs at his head. He just calmly walks down, raising his title high above his head._

_"_Kieran Closer has the reputation of incapacitating his opponents, before going for the kill, like he has many times before"

"Melina, Kieran is still young! He will make mistakes! He will loose the title tonight!"

_The announcer introduces the competitors as the cage is lowered. Theo and Maria wait outside for Cody and Kieran to escape. The steel dome only has one way out, through the top._

"The bell has been rung, and the only way to win this match is to score pinfall, and escape through the hole at the top. If you fail to escape, you need to pin again. This match-up is really about endurance, one slip up, and that is it!"

_Kieran rushes after Cody Lord, pushing him into the cage walls, receiving forearm shot after forearm shot. Apu Suresh and Nico Kruger are at it on the other side of the ring, whilst Casper Cross runs and assists Cody by pushing Kieran off of him, only to receive a double axe handle blow by Cody._

"Come on Cody!" _Theo shouts from outside the asylum._

"Cody played alliances, so he get the upper hand. Smart move if you ask me"

_Apu and Nico take there fight to the next level, when Nico kicks Apu onto the ground. He then traps Apu's leg in the steel and sits on his hamstrings._

"Oh my god! What a brutal move!"

"Melina, I belive that is called a knee breaker, but with that steel covering it, I would call it a knee shatterer!"

_Meanwhile, on the other side, Cody has been thrown onto the floor and is screaming in pain. Casper has Kieran in between his legs, trying to lift him up, but Kieran manages to muster his power, and sends Casper over his back in a back bodydrop._

"Kieran is covering Casper, and if he does he has a few minutes to escape the Asylum!"

_1_

_2_

_BROKEN UP BY CODY!_

"Smart move by the youngster, breaking up the pin making everybody legal still"

"Maybe he should look behind him! CHOP BLOCK BY SURESH!"

_Apu Suresh covers Cody but before the count even begins, Nico breaks it up. The forgotten Kieran and Casper are now brawling, with Kieran on the upper hand. He backs up, and charges ahead with the spear he calls Closing In._

_1_

_2_

_3!_

_Kieran is now able to climb the cage, but before he does, Cody hits him with a forearm. Grinding Kieran's face against the cage, Cody throws Kieran to the canvas, blood staining the black steel. Just as Cody is about to cover him, Nico hits him with his inverted DDT._

"The German DDT. And Nico is covering Cody now!"

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Nico Kruger is now able to climb the cage, and as he scales the cage, Kieran goes after him. He grabs Nico's leg, trying to pull him down, but Nico keeps kicking him back. As the two reach the top, Kieran is able to grab his leg and pull him down, sending the OAP to the floor._

"Nico Kruger is on the floor! Kruger is on the floor! But wait! Kieran is hoisting himself up! He is over!"

_We Want Fun by Andrew W.K plays as Kieran stands up on the asylum, and cheers_

_"_Your winner, and still SWS World Champion, KIERAN CLOSER!"

"Kieran Closer is still champion! Thank you for joining us on PPV, and if you have the internet, go to to check out the post-show wrap up. I am Melina Maxx, with Harold Johnson, goodnight!"


End file.
